1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fields of household audio-visual appliance and industrial electrical equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bayonet type electronic connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the fields of household audio-visual appliance, computer, industrial electrical equipment etc., along with the explosive increase of transinformation amount, a multi-contact connector has been more and more widely used, and accordingly the demands for connecting cables among equipments are daily increasing. However, with the miniaturization and micromation of connector contacts as well as the increase in the number of the contacts, a conventional solder-type method faces more and more difficulties in processing cables. The connecting wires fabricated by soldering have the disadvantages of low fabrication efficiency and unstable electrical performance.
There is a row of parallel soldering points (or solder pads) 7 arranged on the tail end of a solder-type multi-contact connector to make a solder connection with the cable conductor, as shown in FIG. 1. The conventional soldering method needs a lot of complicated manual operations such as cutting, stripping, positioning, soldering and trimming, and thus has the disadvantages of low efficiency and unstable performance and also becomes a bottleneck that troubles the connector, cable and electronic equipment manufacturers.
Although there a U-shaped bayonet type multi-contact connector disclosed in the prior art, such as China Patent No. 1249855A, yet the following defects still exist:
1. The U-shaped bayonets and the metal contact plates are arranged at 180°, i.e. in a line shape, wherein the adjacent contact plates have to be turned away, this losing the current balance, causing a sharp increase of the characteristic impedance and producing higher high-frequency attenuation. Therefore, the U-shaped bayonets can only be used in the situation of low frequency:
2. The U-shaped bayonets are only suitable for clamping ribbon cables; and
3. The bayonets are distributed on a single side, thus resulting in narrow space.